It Could Be Sweet
by Liverpaul
Summary: "Cherry. Isso poderia ser doce. Doce como a fruta. Forte como a bebida." ONESHOT escrita para o Challenge 4.06 e 4.07 The Blues Brothers [Elwood & OC] #Fanfic dedicada à Cíntia e à Luísa#


**Título:** It Could Be Sweet

**Autora:** Liverpaul (Tati)

**Personagens:** Elwood Blues, Jake Blues e originais

**Rated:** T – Linguagem Imprópria

**Disclaimer:** Tudo que você reconhecer não me pertence. Só estou me divertindo um pouco!

Não vou ganhar nenhum dinheiro com isso, essa humilde autora de fics só quer reviews!

"REVIEWS FAZEM MILAGRES E PLÁGIO É CRIME!"

**Aviso: **Como citado acima, os personagens não me pertencem. Mas a fanfic **It Could Be Sweet, **sua temática, seu enredo, e tudo mais que a compreende, é de autoria única e exclusivamente **minha**. Portanto, qualquer cópia – integral ou parcial –, adaptação, tradução, postagem ou afins sem a **minha** autorização será **denunciado** sem piedade. Agradecemos pela atenção.

**Resumo: **_Cherry. Isso poderia ser doce. Doce como a fruta. Forte como a bebida. _

* Oneshot escrita para o Challenge 406 e 407 The Blues Brothers:

406: Plot Twist: _"Elwood must to be kissed."_

407: Plot Twist: _"I want to apologize in advance for texting you a picture of my penis tonight."_

* Atenção: Eu trouxe a história para os dias atuais para poder atender ao challenge 407.

* Dedicado às minhas sisters, **Cintia** ( cincherry) e **Luisa** ( luisa_np) que foram minha inspiração! Enjoy it!

* * *

– ONESHOT –

**IT COULD BE SWEET**

Não havia mais nada que pudesse dar errado para os irmãos Blues. Aliás, não poderia acontecer mais nada errado naquele dia, porque eles estavam em uma missão de Deus, como Elwood dissera várias e várias vezes.

No final daquela tarde, no meio daquele posto na estrada deserta, Elwood pensava em sua "missão", encostado à bomba de gasolina, quando observou de relance o chegar de um carro vermelho e conversível.

– Com licença, senhor? – chamou-lhe a morena que estava ao volante.

Elwood se virou confuso, apontando para si mesmo.

– Isso, você mesmo! – repetiu a morena. – Poderia completar o tanque e verificar o óleo?

Ele olhou melhor para o veículo: a morena ao volante, ao lado dela uma loira de cabelo espetado e no banco de trás, uma loira de cabelo cacheado, com o chihuahua possessivamente aninhado no braço. Muito interessante.

– E eu quero um LM de menta. Dois maços. – disse a loira do cabelo espetado. Atrás, a loira com o chihuahua se manifestou:

– Dois cafés. Preto e sem açúcar. Um pra mim e um para o bebê – falou, referindo-se ao cachorro.

– Claro. – Elwood disse depressa, fingindo atendê-las. Ele assentiu e foi para dentro da loja de conveniências.

– Coitadinho dele, Louise. Vai dar dor de barriga – disse a do cabelo espetado, apontando o cachorro. – Se o _Timberlake_ tiver um desarranjo aqui no carro, é você que vai limpar. – e pediu respaldo à morena: – Não é, Cherry?

– _Cherry_? – ela chamou pela segunda vez, mas a amiga seguia observando o rapaz de preto e óculos escuros, que lhes havia atendido.

– Preta de Neve, a Thaty está falando contigo, hellooooou! – Louise falou alto, conseguindo despertar Cherry.

– Ooooi? – Cherry voltou-se a elas, confusa, ainda olhando para dentro da loja de conveniência.

– É, ele tem belas costas. – Thaty riu maldosamente. – E uma boca bem gostosa.

– E uma bundinha linda – completou Louise, no mesmo tom.

– Shiu! – pediu Cherry, séria. – Nem estava olhando isso aí que vocês falaram. – mentiu ela.

Thaty relanceou a cabeça para o lado.

– Ok, sem brincadeira. – disse ela e as outras duas acompanharam seu olhar. – Tem algo errado também. Olhem o carro parado ali na frente. – ela apontou o carro ex-policial preto e branco, onde um homem de preto bebia sem notar a chegada do segundo carro ali. – O cara está vestido igual ao que atendeu a gente e aparentemente, não tem mais ninguém no local.

As três se encararam surpresas.

– Será que é um assalto? – Cherry interpôs preocupada.

– No meu Timberlake ninguém encosta. – pontuou Louise, com determinação.

– Ha ha ha – Thaty riu sem emoção. – Se for um assalto, coitados. – disse ela, se abaixando no banco para engatilhar o revólver, deixando seu fiel companheiro a postos.

– Thaty, qual é a _necessidade_ disso? – Cherry perguntou chocada.

– A maioria das pessoas tem fetiche por armas de fogo. – Thaty respondeu com sarcasmo.

– Ele está voltando – Louise disse para as amigas e as três fingiram naturalidade ao ver o homem de preto se reaproximar do carro com as mãos abarrotadas.

– Aqui está. Dois cafés para a senhorita loira e o cigarro para a outra senhorita loira. – ele entregou os copos para Louise e o cigarro para Thaty; olhando fixamente para Cherry, concluiu: – Vou completar o tanque.

– Seria perfeito, senhor... – ela disse no intuito de que ele lhe falasse seu nome.

– Elwood. – ele respondeu com um sorriso de lado para Cherry e foi para a bomba de gasolina, fazer o que dissera. Quando retornou, parou ao lado da porta de Cherry, escorando-se na mesma, olhando para a morena bem de perto.

– Tudo pronto. – comunicou ele, enquanto Cherry observava as tatuagens na mão dele. – São 95 dólares com os cafés e o cigarro.

_– Como é que é?_ – Thaty perguntou sem acreditar no valor.

– 95 dólares, madame. – ele repetiu.

– Isso é um roubo. – disse Thaty, enraivecida. – No sentido literal da palavra. – e apontou a arma para ele.

– Senhorita...! – Elwood argumentou, mas foi em vão.

– Thaty, vira isso pra lá! – Cherry pediu nervosa. Se a amiga tremesse um pouco mais a mão, era _nela _que iria acertar.

– Não, não, não, isso _mata_! – Louise interpôs.

– Bem lembrado, Louise. – Thaty disse cínica. – Eu posso virar pra "lá" – ela meneou o braço para fora do carro –, atirar na bomba de gasolina e todo mundo morre igual churrasco, que tal?

– Não podemos fazer isso! – Louise advertiu.

– Uma Grey não esquece, uma Grey não perdoa! – Thaty repetiu o lema delas.

– Parem! Thaty, abaixa essa arma! – Cherry pediu. – Preciso pensar!

– Pensar o quê? – Thaty insistiu. – Você _não vai _pagar essa merda e pronto!

Não, não tinha o que pensar. Mas Cherry pensou. Pensou em Elwood ali, apoiado na sua porta, o rosto muito próximo do seu. O resto aconteceu num impulso.

Aproveitando a proximidade, Cherry ergueu o rosto, tirou a mão do volante para passar em volta do pescoço de Elwood, encontrando a boca dele e o beijou. Pego não tão de surpresa assim, Elwood retribuiu o beijo, dando passagem para que a sua língua brincasse com a dele, contornando seus dentes, mordiscando levemente seus lábios.

Thaty e Louise se olharam, ambas emitindo um muxoxo de descaso. Até o chihuahua latiu, como forma de protesto.

Mas Cherry então aproveitou que Elwood estava correspondendo ao beijo e tentou retirar-lhe os óculos, porque queria olhar diretamente para os olhos dele. Percebendo o que ela queria, ele segurou suavemente seu pulso e a impediu de fazer isso, limitando-se a lhe acariciar o rosto ao final do beijo.

– Espero que isso pague. – Cherry disse a ele, sentindo o rosto esquentar.

– Isso paga muito mais que 95 dólares, madame. – Elwood respondeu do mesmo modo.

– É bom que pague mesmo. – disse Thaty fazendo troça. – Um beijo de 95 dólares, nada mal hein, Cherry!

– _Cherry_. – ele disse galanteador, notando que era a primeira vez que ouvia o nome da adorável dama dos lábios de mel. – Isso poderia ser doce. Doce como a fruta. Forte como a bebida.

Louise e Thaty riram, porque sabiam que cantadas grosseiras nunca funcionavam com Cherry. Exceto desta vez, porque a amiga realmente parecia estar gostando.

– O que poderia ser doce? – Cherry fez-se de desentendida, mordendo o lábio inferior.

– _Nós_. Se a senhorita não tiver nada melhor para fazer... – Elwood continuou a conversa, se dirigindo apenas a Cherry. – Talvez queira assistir um show... The Blues Brothers, já ouviu falar?

– Acho que não. – Cherry disse sem graça. – Mas de qualquer jeito nós temos que ir, porque o Sr. Grey não tolera atrasos.

– Se o Sr. Grey liberar você mais cedo – ele disse dando mais um olhar significativo para Cherry –, tem um motel no fim da estrada... Talvez pudéssemos nos encontrar por volta de meia noite... Gostaria de apreciar mais que 95 dólares...

– Cherry, nós temos Grey, e quem tem _Grey_ não precisa disso... – Thaty disse cheia de empáfia.

Mas, ignorando o comentário da amiga, Cherry respondeu com simpatia:

– Vou pensar no assunto, Elwood. – ela garantiu; pegando um cartão da bolsa, ela entregou a ele o número de seu celular.

_"Cherry Grey" – _ele observou o escrito no cartão, igualmente cinza.

– Grey? – ele colocou a mão no pulso dela de novo, impedindo-a de tocar no volante.

– Nossa fraternidade. – disse Cherry, apontando para a jovem do cabelo rebelde. – Thaty. E essa é a...

– Louise – disse a própria. – E esse é o Timberlake – ela colocou o cachorro em pé no banco e pediu: – Dá oi para o moço, bebê!

Como resposta, o chihuahua arreganhou os dentes.

– _The Grey Sisters_. Não esquecerei. – Elwood assegurou.

– Acho isso _ótimo_ – Cherry concordou num sorriso.

– Nesse caso – ele disse fazendo graça, dando um peteleco no cartão –, peço desculpas antecipadamente por lhe enviar uma foto do meu pênis hoje à noite.

– E NÃO ESQUECE DE PASSAR O PAU NA CARA DELAS! – Elwood ouviu seu irmão Jake finalmente se manifestar.

– O QUÊ? – as três garotas indagaram juntas, fingindo revolta.

– Não é nada disso, Cherry! Eu posso explicar, nós estamos em uma missão de Deus! – Elwood tentou argumentar para Cherry, porém mais uma vez foi em vão.

– Não meta o nome de Deus nisso! – ela lhe deu um tapa bem dado que fez o rosto dele arder. – Porcos machistas! – Cherry gritou revoltada, e acelerou o carro para bem longe dali.

###

_No dia seguinte..._

Thaty foi a primeira a reconhecer quem estava na capa do jornal. E fez questão de esfregar o mesmo na cara de Cherry durante o café da manhã:

– Por isso o seu namoradinho não apareceu no encontro ontem, Cherry! – disse Thaty, acenando o jornal na frente dos olhos da amiga. – Ele está completamente _preso_. E eu tive que aguentar aquele mimimi de você falando que eu tinha assustado o pobrezinho com aquela arma...

– Espera, espera! Como assim, _preso_? – Louise perguntou sem acreditar. – Eles eram mesmo criminosos?

– O jornal tem duas páginas listando as acusações contra _The Blues Brothers_! – Thaty comunicou. – Mas aqui diz que eles só queriam pagar a dívida de um orfanato!

"Então era essa a 'missão de Deus' que Elwood dissera..." – pensou Cherry.

– Chega! – Cherry se manifestou. – O Sr. Grey nos tem em alta conta, ele é importante, ele vai nos ajudar!

– Não! – Thaty e Louise exclamaram juntas.

– _Sim_ – disse Cherry, e já estava com a mão frenética digitando o número do Sr. Grey no celular.

###

_Mais tarde, na delegacia..._

– Elwood Blues, para fora. – comunicou o carcereiro, batendo na grade.

Elwood levantou-se do chão da cela, sem acreditar. Jake tinha ido de volta para o presídio de onde saíra 10 dias antes, mas ele tivera sorte de permanecer ali. Deveria ter havido algum engano.

– O quê? – ele indagou, descrente.

– Alguém pagou a fiança. _Fora_ – o carcereiro tornou a repetir, abrindo a cela.

– _Quem_? – Elwood perguntou enquanto saía. Não apostaria em ninguém da banda, muito menos em alguém do orfanato St. Helen.

– Cherry Grey.

"Cherry Grey". A dama do dia anterior. _The Grey Sisters_. Mal podia esperar para recuperar seu celular e cumprir sua promessa.

Elwood sabia que seria doce.

_The End_

* * *

**Notas da Autora**

**1. **Oi pessoal! Como eu não posso ver um desafio e fui logo escrever essa oneshot, espero que vocês gostem e tenham se divertido lendo tanto quanto eu me diverti escrevendo!

**2.** Agradeço novamente a **Cíntia** e a **Luisa**, que junto com as nossas conversas via twitter foram minha inspiração! Obrigada meninas!

**3.** Beijos a todos os que leram, e um **super obrigado** adiantado a todos os que além de ler vão **comentar**! Por favor, deixem **reviews**! Qualquer que seja a opinião de vocês sobre a fic, vou adorar ler!

**4. **E aqui, eu gostaria de pedir a todos que colocarem a fic nos **alertas** e nos **favoritos** que **por favor comentem**! Afinal, quem tem tempo pra **ler** e **favoritar**, ou colocar nos **alertas**, também tem tempo pra **comentar**, né?

**5.** Sabem aquele **aviso** sobre a fic ser única e exclusivamente **minha**, um pouquinho antes dos agradecimentos? Então, por favor, **respeitem**!

**6.** E sabem esse quadrado escrito **"Review This Story"** aqui embaixo? Como diz a minha irmã, é só clicar nele e dizer o que achou! Ficarei muito feliz!


End file.
